From the ashes
by MatthewSonOfPoseidon
Summary: After Alex moved to the U.S he joined the marine corpse where he met Percy Jackson, his squad leader, but when World War 3 begins what will happen? (I'm very bad at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Matthew son of Poseidon tell me if you like it or not, I'll continue if you guys like it, Hobey Ho! Let's Go!

Alex rider sat in the chopper looking at his friend Percy Jackson, after MI6 he had decided to join the U.S marines. He realized he didn't quite like normal life anymore he liked the excitement that came with the job. He went for the marines since it wouldn't put anyone in the Pleasure family in danger. He went to the marines. where he had met Percy, his battle hardened friend and leader. He had a good personality he was nice, loyal and friendly.

But in battle he was ruthless; he had learned the hard way if you trust too much, you get shot in the back.

Percy had been through many wars, but what they were facing was much, much worse.

-line-break-

As Percy looked down on the destroyed city of New York, he felt nostalgia for what it had once been. Bright lights and full of life, you could hear the crowd from miles away. Now it was this, fallen buildings, dark and foreboding, but worst of all was the dead silence.

What had once been a city full of bustling crowds and loud cars was now a silent, and yes, frightening wasteland.

World War 3 had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter for you guys, so here it is, but first some facts about about the characters.

(Alex Rider, 6.2 fair hair, lean 20 years old)

(Percy Jackson, 6.5 jet-black hair, lean, 24 years old.)

(Sabina Pleasure, 5.7 dark hair, average build, 19 years old(AN: I know in the books she's a year older than Alex but for the sake of the story she a year younger.)

(Annabeth Chace, 5.9, blonde hair, average build, 22 years old.)

Hobey Ho! Let's Go!

6 years earlier.

"Hey Luke, why'd you call me here?" Percy asked. He was 18 years old, he had enlisted for the army the year before.

"Just wanted to see a friend I haven't see in over six months."

"So how's it goin?"

"Really good."

"Anything amusing happen?"

"Oh you have no idea...

Line break-

A few hours later, both had laughed a lot, shared stories and random stuff, they had had a fun time, but it was time for Percy to leave.

"So, do you wanna hang out next week?" Percy asked.

"Sorry have to do some stuff, but maybe after that."

"See you then."

"Good bye."

"Good bye."

Luke P.O.V

The man emerged from the shadows he had many names, but he was known only as Kronos.

The man passed over the .22 caliber sniper rifle over.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Luke asked.

"Yes, for our plan to work, we must eliminate Jackson, he is too dangerous, too good."

He didn't want to do it but he rested the barrel of the .22 caliber on the window frame of his house, and took aim.

Percy P.O.V

Percy left with high spirits, he was halfway down the road when he looked back to the house to wave.

What he saw turned his heart to stone, a .22 caliber sniper rifle aimed right at him.

He just had time to move a little to the side before Luke pulled the trigger.

It was the reaction of his movement that saved his life, the bullet missed his heart by inches.

As Percy looked up at the black sky, through the pain and the haze, Percy Jackson thought one thing, Luke would pay for his betrayal.

That was his last thought before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Hey guys hope you liked it. A little insight into Percy's past.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for all the wait time but I'm here now so here you go!

Alex II

"Mayday, Mayday we're goin down!"

"Requesting emidiate backup!"

"Roger Vulture 2 we're sending a black hawk in your direction, how copy?"

"Roger."

"Brace yourselves!"

The conversation between the pilot and HQ passed by in an instant for Alex, he saw the ground spiraling towards him and braced himself against the side of the helicopter.

He looked to his left and saw Percy doing the same thing.

He just got time to pray to his lucky stars before they crashed.

-hey-look-it's-a-line-break

He was in the helicopter wreckage, he was covered in rubble, his ears we're ringing, and his vision was blurry, but he was alive.

The ringing finally went away and he could hear the gunfire.

It was deafening and coming from every ware.

Off to his left he heard Percy shouting.

"... We've go casualties the pilot and the co-pilot are gone!"

Alex couldn't hear what they said over the radio.

"Copy, moving now."

"Come on Alex, we've got a tight evacuation window; we better make the most of it."

With that said I stood up and tested my legs.

A little wobbly but ok.

We were both bloodied and scratched, but no major injuries as of now.

"You ok?"

He asked

"I'm fine, let's move!"

We picked up our guns and ran to the heli door.

For the first time we actually had luck only one of the doors was jammed.

And guns at the ready we jumped out.

I turned right. A shot was heard.

"Tango down." I said.

I looked around and actually recognized where we were at from pictures.

Times Square, ravaged and destroyed but sill there.

We ran across the street and took cover behind a building.

Percy pulled out a map,

" we're here." He said

"On west 14 street, and we need to get over here." He pointed at Rockefeller center.

"We need to get on one of the buildings and pop a flare they'll come for us."

"We've got two hours before the anti air guns are back online, we better fight our way there before then, do you understand?"

"Roger."

I replied

"Then let's move!" He said.

Well that's chapter three hope you liked it, it's 4:13 A.M, I'm tired , but the next chapter should be up either today or tomorrow depends so see you then. Oh and if you want to give suggestions feel free to p.m me!


End file.
